Dress
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: In which Shinichi was self-conscious about her appearance but KID assured her that she looked good in it. [KaiShin] Female!Shinichi. RnR?


Disclaimer : Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Aoyama Gosho.

Warning : typo, OOC, lack of vocabulary, grammartical mistakes, _**female!Shinichi**_ , etc.

Pairing : Kuroba Kaito/Kaito KID x female!Kudo Shinichi/female!Edogawa Conan

* * *

.

 **Dress**

.

* * *

Shinichi got down from the cab that she was riding in front of one famous hotel in Tokyo. She could see KID's fans were cheering for their idol behind a line that consisted of Kaito KID's taskforce. Then she saw the glass door opened automatically before stepping in. A kind receptionist smiled to her and informed her that the exhibition was taken in the fifth floor. She proceded to the lift and walked her way out the lift faster when she realized that the heist would begin in ten minutes.

The ballroom hall had changed into a jewelry exhibition. Many high-class people attended the exhibition to see both jewelries and Kaito KID's heist. She also could spot Nakamori-keibu and his taskforce dressed in suit mingling around with the guest.

"Sorry, I'm late." Shinichi was panting when she approached Hattori and Hakuba who were fighting.

The two male detective turned their head and saw Shinichi dressed in a strapless white gown with a little bit puffy gown and adorned with a long blue bow matching her eyes in her stomach. A tiny part of her hair was tied in the back and made curly style and the end of her brown lock. She also applied soft pink lip gloss in her mouth.

"Hahahahaha Kudo is that' ya'?" Hattori couldn't hold his laughter when he saw his best friend's appearance tonight. It was not so Kudo like in his opinion. While the blonde detective was stunned and couldn't utter a single word.

Shinichi's apologetic face turned deadpanned and sour at that comment. She knew it was not a good idea to come to this heist because it was a formal party and she didn't have any fashion sense for that. Maybe she shouldn't come after all.

She turned around and left the two male detectives who couldn't help themselves but felt guilty.

"KID will come in another minute! Prepare yourself!" Nakamori-keibu shouted to his taskforce and that alarmed the two male detectives. They would catch up the female after this later.

~oOo~

Outside the main hall where KID's heist had taken place, Shinichi was walking to the rooftop with a huft of annoyance in her face. Her heels tapped the marble floor while she was walking. Then her face turned into a sad frown and began to question everything.

"I know I look ridiculous in this dress. I shouldn't come. It's better to shut myself in the library to read." She began to mumble to no one. Technically no one was outside the ballroom hall now. Only her.

Then her feet brought her to the rooftop where no one was there. It was KID's favourite place to escape so she decided to wait for him there.

She leaned at the railing and saw that the moon was high and shining brightly up there while under was KID's cheering fans. For a thief, he sure had a lot of fans.

The wind brushed her face and made her lock swayed a little bit.

Earlier that day when she was informed that the exhibition was a formal party she was freaked out. She even debated whether she should come or not. It was not like KID would notice her, right? But then again she was his critic, he claimed. And it was like a tradition for her to come to KID's heist. KID's heist was a place where she could forget about the murderer and focused on chasing the elusive thief. In addition, no one got hurt in his heist. It was like a stress reliever, Haibara pointed.

After debating with herself around one hour or so, she walked to a salon and asked the employee to help her. The employee was a kind woman in her early thirty and she had helped her with everything. Starting from the dress choices, hairdo, and she was also the one who suggested her to use lip gloss. Ran was studying for college in America so one could help her with that matter except going on a salon itself.

"Why the long face, Meitantei-chan?" A familiar voice brought Shinichi from her reverie. She spun around to see Kaito KID with curious face. Not that she could see under that white top hat and monocle though.

"Nothing." Shinichi straightened up her posture before facing the thief. Losing her will to play cat and mouse with him.

"Then why are you not around when the heist began?" Sometimes Kaito KID could be so persistent. Especially if it concerned his favourite detective.

"Nothing." And Shinichi wouldn't share her problem surrounding the stupid dress with the Phantom Thief.

"If you're worried about the dress, I think you look beautiful in it tonight." KID's shark grin plastered in his face while Shinichi began to blush madly.

"But Hattori was laughing." She pointed out. Before she realized it, she already shared her problem with the elusive thief. She cursed the Phantom Thief who was so good at assuring people to talk to him.

"And he already got his punishment for doing that." True to his word, down there Hattori was hanging in the ceiling like a pendulum with duct tape around her body and mouth. Everyone was helping to release him.

"Isn't it a bit drastic?" Shinichi questioned the act.

"Nope." With a cheeky grin, KID replied her, "He shouldn't insult a women especially you, my dear Meitantei-chan."

KID bowed before taking Shinichi's hand and kissed the back of her hand. Shinichi blushed in shade of red. The thief knew about her secret as Conan and she knew that he was searching for a jewel named Pandora and wanted to destroy it. They even took down the Black Organization together because apparently the one who aimed at KID's life was under the same Organization that made Shinichi shrunk and haunted her for the past three years. You could say that they're in a rivalry term then.

"I can assure you that you're beautiful tonight." KID gave her the jewel that he stole that night claiming that it was not the one before pinning one red rose without thorn in Shinichi's right ear.

"You're really a sweet talker, aren't you?" Shinichi asked while eyeing the said ruby in her hand.

"I'm honest! Maybe I should hold my heist at formal party like this so you could dress up for me." KID placed his fingers under his chin and making a thinking pose.

"Don't you dare. It was a pain to put all of this, you know." Shinichi was struggling at the said process. The dresses were either too revealing or fit in her body and it needed one freaking hours for her to find this particular dress.

"But you are still beautiful without those dresses though." The thief shrugged, "Crap! Nakamori-keibu is climbing." KID ran to the edge of the rooftop before glided his way away from the said inspector who banged the door and shouted angrily at him.

Shinichi stared at the Phantom Thief who made his way up to the night sky. She smiled before gave the ruby to one of the taskforce and went out the building.

"Kudo!" Hattori panted and Shinichi turned around to see the Osakan.

"What is it, Hattori?" She asked. She already forgived the Osakan detective.

"I'm sorry for' befor'." Hattori apologized while scratching his head in embarrassment. He still remembered what KID had told him in the heist. "Actually you look beautiful tonight." And he didn't lie about it. It was just his way to express it a bit different.

"Thank you." Shinichi could see a hint of red in the Osakan's cheek. She also didn't detect any lie in his eyes. Hattori was bad a lying after all.

Maybe she was not that bad in the dress.

~oOo~

Somewhere in the sky, KID was smiling happily while making a bee line with his hand-glider. He was happy to see his dear Meitantei-chan blushing madly at his compliment. It was worth of his time disguised as the employee where Shinichi had gone to seek help. Let's say it was his personal preference of dress for Shinichi to wear and he was proud that his dear Meitantei-chan was beautiful tonight.

— _ **The End**_

 **Author Note :**

Hello, this is my first English fic and I'm nervous about it. I totally love this pair even though it won't become a canon but hey, there are so many good KaiShin fics out there. I'm a bit self-conscious about the grammar and the writing style and the plot. It was just a bunny in my head where I wanted Shinichi became self-conscious because she thought that the dress was bad in her but Kaito stepped in and said that it was good in her.

I would be glad to know your reaction in the review box. Have a nice day~


End file.
